Psionics
This page is an overview of 'Psionics, or psychic powers in general. For specific powers and skills, please see Mental Powers or Psychic Powers.'' The power to '''use mental/psychic powers. Also Called * PSI Power * Psychic Powers Capabilities User can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities/powers, including telekinesis, foresight, etc. Applications * Astral Projection * Body Language Analysis * Claircognizance * Consciousness Transferal * Danger Intuition * Divination * Emotion Manipulation * Empathy ** Animal Empathy * Enhanced Memory/Panmnesia * Extrasensory Perception * Hyper Awareness * Hypnosis * Illusion Manipulation * Mediumship * Mind Control * Mind's Eye * Mind Link * Neurocognitive Deficit * Neuro-Psychic Knowledge * Omnilingualism * Precognition * Prescience * Psionic Bio-Tech * Psionic Magic * Psionic Technology * Psychic Constructs * Psychic Element Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation ** Psychic Energy Physiology * Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation * Psychic Entity Physiology * Psychic Intelligence * Psychic Navigation * Psychic Perception * Psychic Scanning * Psychocompetence * Psychography * Psychometry * Sensory Scrying * Retrocognition * Telekinesis/Telekinetic Force Manipulation * Telepathy/Telepathic Force Manipulation * Teleportation/Teleportation Force Manipulation Associations * Omni-Psionics * Pendulum Manipulation * Seer * Teletechnics Known Users Cartoons/Comics Video Games Known Objects *Mind Gem (Marvel Comics) *Mani Mani Devil Statue (Earthbound/Mother 2) *Black Ops Psionic Amplifier/Psi Amp (System Shock 2) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Captain_Comet.jpg|Captain Comet (DC Comics) Manchester Black JLA.jpg|Manchester Black (DC Comics) RavenEmoticlones.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) Hellboy2poster5.jpg|Abe Sapien (Hellboy/BPRD) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Red Vol 1 1 001.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) EmmaFlight.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga Chiaotzu.png|Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) General_Blue.png|General Blue (Dragon Ball) File:Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_vectors_1.gif|Diclonius (Elfen Lied) File:Tatsumaki.png|Terrible Tornado/Tatsumaki (One Punch Man) File:Fubuki.png|Hellish Blizzard/Fubuki (One Punch Man) Kusuo_Saiki.jpg|Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan) Hitomi Kanzaki.jpg|Hitomi Kanzaki (The Vision of Escaflowne) Video Games Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) Kat DMC.jpg|Kat (DmC: Devil May Cry) NessBrawl.jpg|Ness (EarthBound/Mother) Half-Life Kingpin.jpg|Thanks to their massive brain that’s found within their entire body, Kingpins (Hλlf-Life) can use psychic attacks and defenses. The only drawback however, is that their psionic defense is limited to only protecting them from projectile weapons. Half-Life 2 Series Combine Advisor.png|All Combine Advisors/Shu'ulathoi (Hλlf-Life 2 series) have a number of psionic abilities such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, etc. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) Kof-xiii-athena-asamiya.png|Athena Asamiya (The King of Fighters) Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) Princess Zelda.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Ghirahim.png|Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis/Tretij Rebenok (Metal Gear Solid) File:The_Sorrow.jpg|The Sorrow (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) Aya Brea (Parasite Eve).png|Aya Brea (Parasite Eve) Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo (Pokémon) Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Silver_Psychokinesis.jpg|Silver demonstrates. Krystal Starfox.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox) Kamek.jpg|Kamek (Super Mario) System Shock 2 Black Ops Psionic Amplifier.jpg|The Black Ops Psionic Amplifier/Psi Amp (System Shock 2) gives the wielder a great amount of psionic abilities. Live Television/Movies Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead).gif|Eligos (Ash vs. Evil Dead), the Demon of the Mind. Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Prue Halliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Alice REA.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil) Castiel-Supernatural.gif|Castiel (Supernatural) Video Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers